Could it be?
by tashie1010
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru both had a dream that they were with someone special, someone they loved. Who was that person and will they ever meet? Rated Teen for language. Chapter one not for Kikyo lovers, hehe. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, since people reviewed my message about pairings, I figured that all of the people that had reviewed, I'm going to do a story to go with each of your thoughts. Thanks to all of those people XD so; the first person to review was Shadowblade-tara, who wanted a Kagome and Sesshomaru story, so I'm going to give her one, and I hope people will tell me if its good so that I can carry on with the other's who had reviewed my message.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... **

* * *

_She stared into his golden eyes, mesmerized by his good looks and attitude. Why did her heart flutter everytime she thought of him? Why did her palms start to sweat when they were near each other? And why was her mouth always dry when she talked to him, or when she tried to. He looked down on her, and that was the way that it was always going to stay. He wouldn't ever return her love, would he? He's a demon for god's sake, what chance in hell did she have for him to even notice her?_

_Thinking this, she drew nearer to him, his breath tickling her gentle face. She was trying, with every inch of her body, not to smile at the delight of them two being so close. He had a hand on her cheek, and she could feel the rare warmth from his soft hand, the shock still settling in that he was touching her. She smiled to herself, biting her bottom lip at the look of him as he smiled gently at her. He was so gorgeous, why was she even standing here with him? It was as though he could sense the thought, as if she had said it out loud. He rubbed his soft skinned thumb across her cheek and touched her small lips, with just his thumb. She sighed, out of pleasure, and closed her eyes, enjoying his touch on her, his soft skin against her lips. He smiled more, looking at the enjoyment on her face. They caught each others gaze again, her eyes sparkling at the thought of his touch on her lips and his glancing at the girls face, enjoying her savour his touch. He took his thumb off of her lips, and put his fingers underneath her chin, pulling her oh-so-gently towards him, her eyes shining as they caught the moonlight they were standing in. His breath was getting hotter on her face, her lips parting, awaiting his soft and delicate touch on hers. As she closed her eyes, she prepared herself for something that she had wanted to happen since they had met. Their lips got nearer, only a centimetre away, before…_

SQUAWK!!

Kagome opened her eyes, sunlight streaming down onto her, making her body feel warm as she lay on the blanket, staring up into the bright sky. She squinted, and leaned up on her elbows, and watched the bird that had woken her up, fly out of the trees and into the clear sky. Damn bird. She sighed and sat up. Geez, what was up with this dream? She had been having it for little over a month now, and she still didn't know what was going on in it. She had tried racking her brains, but all she could remember was that there was someone so beautiful, they made her whole body move with just one glance. But she couldn't think of who they were, or what they looked like. She had tried so much, but she couldn't remember anything, apart from them two being so intimate and close, it made Kagome blush as she tried to think about it. She shook her head, and got to her feet. Why was she having the same dream for 4 weeks, but she could hardly remember anything afterwards. Well, there's no point thinking about it all day. She might as well eat and get ready for the day to come. How long had it been? How long since she had left her group of friends and gone off by herself? It felt like weeks, months even, but it had only been a few days. She had left, mostly due to the fact that she couldn't stand to see that bitch's undead smug face everyday, as she sat down next to _him, _stroking his silvery hair and occasionally nipping him with soft kisses, and that's on a good day. And it was all thanks to Kagome's big heart, that she had given the completed jewel to Inuyasha, hoping it would bring them closer together, but oh boy, had she been wrong. Not only did he have to bring his dead girlfriend back to life, but now their mates, and clinging onto each other like there was no tomorrow. Geez, why couldn't Kagome just fire an arrow at her whilst she was asleep? Or maybe she could find a dagger, or perhaps a sword, and stick it right through that evil cow's body, watching her face fall as she realises that her lovely dream of her and her mate's relationship fail, or maybe…

'No, I have to stop thinking about that. Inuyasha's with Kikyo, and there's nothing I can do about it.' Kagome tells herself in the reassuring tone she had since she had run away. Although, that idea with the sword wasn't bad…

'No, stop it.' She told herself again, getting frustrated at both wanting to kill Kikyo, but not being able to. Only her very graphic thoughts kept her happy, those images of what Kagome would do to Kikyo, if she ever had the bottle to, that is.

'Well, you never know, maybe she'd die of an unexpected heart attack, or something.' She said out loud, smiling to herself as she picked up her blanket and dug out some supplies that she had in her faithful backpack. Hm…Miso soup that her mum had put in a large flask. Not bad. She gulped down half of the still hot soup, a trail of burning spreading down her throat. She coughed a couple of times, trying to get rid of the itchy feeling at the back of her throat. He eyes stung and her throat was sore. She put the flask back in her bag, cursing herself that she hadn't drank it slowly, taking her time with it and not scolding herself. She swung the very heavy bag, and whilst thinking about asking her mum to buy her another bag, one that was easier to carry, she walked off into the forest; heading back to the Bone Eater's well, ready to finally stay home. After all, they Shikon jewel was now completed and in the safe hands of Kikyo, the undead bitch. There was no reason for Kagome to stay here now, although her 3 friends might disagree. Sango and Miroku were married now, and Kagome had loved their wedding. It had been one of the best days of her life, to see Sango, who was like a sister to her, look so happy as she and Miroku were married. Inuyasha and Kikyo had gone, of course, but had only stayed a while, before leaving for 'business'. And as for little Shippo, well he's grown up pretty fast and already has a tiny fox demon girlfriend, and they look so cute together.

Kagome and Sango had talked about what was going to happen now, and Kagome had been thinking about going home, especially now that she didn't have any role here anymore. So that's what she had decided. And that's what she kept thinking about, as she made her way nearer and nearer to the well. She had passes familiar villages that she encountered on her journey away from the well, and now she was going back, she remembered the times that she had had in this era. Yeah, so the person that she had loved had gone off with some other girl, not to mention one that's come back from the dead, but that wasn't bugging her, well not much anyways. She heard a rustle in the bushes, pausing in her steps and listening to the sounds. The trees around her seemingly mocking her, making the rustling noises too. Was it a demon? She couldn't sense anything, well not dangerous at least. But she wasn't going to let her guard down, not now when she was going home. As she stood there, she took her bow and an arrow and aimed it at the main bush that was making the most sounds. Her hands were shaking, wondering who the hell was coming through the bushes, when out skipped a familiar little girl.

'Kagome!' She squealed, running over to the petrified girl, who was just standing there.

'Rin! I could have hurt you; you scared the life out of me.' She told the little girl, putting the bow and arrow away, and then hugging the small child. Rin hugged Kagome back, like a kid with a favourite toy, and then let go.

'What are you doing all alone?' Kagome asked Rin, who was looking at her with her big brown eyes.

'I'm not alone, Kagome.' She said simply, still smiling. Kagome looked around, and sure enough, she could hear voices, familiar ones at that.

'Rin, I thought I told you not to go wondering off.' One of the voices said. It was calm, with no emotion in it. Yes, I bet you can tell already. Kagome looked to the source of the voice and found Sesshomaru and Jaken stepping out of the bushes, and looking at Rin. But he was surprised to see the miko standing there, a very big bag on her back, along with a bow and a few arrows. Seeing her made him blush, remembering the strange dream that he had had, whilst his eyes had been closed for a second. Kagome could have sworn that Sesshomaru had turned slightly pink, or was it the heat. Kagome didn't want to stare at him, just in case he got angry, and turned her focus on Rin.

'Well, I guess I'll say goodbye to you too.' She said, bending down on her knees and talking to Rin.

'What do you mean goodbye? Are you going somewhere?' She asked Kagome, her innocent little eyes staring straight into Kagome's.

'Yes, I'm going home.' She told the little girl, smiling at her. She wasn't even going to go into details about the whole well thing, so it was better not to tell her.

'Home? Where do you live?' Rin asked her. Kagome sighed, looking at the floor.

'Far away from here.' She told Rin, who looked upset at the news of Kagome leaving.

'Won't I see you again?' She asks, her eyes full of hope. But Kagome shakes her head, still staring at the floor.

'No, Rin. I'm not coming back.' She tells the little girl, looking up from the floor and into her eyes, which were watering.

'But…but I don't want to never see you again.' Rin wailed, clinging onto Kagome with her little arms. Kagome looked taken back, but then hugged the little girl holding onto her.

'I know Rin, I wish I could see you again, but I think it would be better if I went home, and stayed there.' She said, nuzzling Rin. Sesshomaru looked on, the green imp at his feet. He had images of the dream flashing in his mind, faint pictures of him holding a woman in his arms. Why had he dreamt that? That was the question he had been tormenting himself with over a month now. But he pushed that aside from his mind, now focusing on the fact that Kagome had told Rin that she was going home. Something inside of him wanted to ask Kagome more about her home, and about how far away it was, but there was something in the way that she looked at Rin, something in her eyes that told him she was upset, and needed to get away. He watched, as Rin said goodbye to Kagome, who got up and turned to him.

'Goodbye.' She said, before walking off through the bushes. For some reason, when she had looked right at him, something inside him leaped, and his heart beat faster, as he looked at her. She was…beautiful. Wait? What? Sesshomaru was too stunned by what he had thought, what had suddenly popped into his head. He shook the thought away, watching the young miko trample through the bushes, heading away from them. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, who was watching Kagome walk away too. Everytime Sesshomaru tried to think, all that came into his head were those images he had seen whilst he had rested those weeks ago. He saw himself, standing next to a gorgeous woman, and he was resting his hand on her cheek.

Even though it had been a dream, he had still felt her warmth, her touch as they stood closer together. And before he had realised it, he had leaned in for a kiss. But before he could kiss the woman who he had fallen for, they pulled away, after something flashed past them, like a blinding flash of light and they both pulled apart, the light startling both of them. Sesshomaru shook his head, still trying to get the images that had been playing throughout his head to stop. But they couldn't, and for some reason, seeing the young miko only made them replay again and again in his head. Could it be? No…But what if it was? Sesshomaru tried to think about the woman's face, trying to remember it, but he couldn't, it was as though a blur had overcome both of them and he couldn't make out who the woman was. Who was that woman? Why did she have such an affect on him? He wanted to see her, to hold her like he had done in his dream. But Sesshomaru knew that only useless humans chased after their dreams. He sighed, and told Rin and Jaken to follow him, as they made their way back to Lord Sesshomaru's Castle.

As Kagome stood next to the well, thoughts running through her mind, she got the feeling that she shouldn't go back to her time, and that there was something here for her, something she could live happily with. But she shrugged it off, the annoying feeling that she wouldn't ever belong here pestering her. She took a deep breath and jumped, into the swirling lit well. The colours surrounded her, but the once peaceful colours were as though they were telling her not to go, to stay in the feudal era. What was with this feeling? Why did she feel so empty leaving? There wasn't anything back there that was worth staying behind for, and no one needed her anymore, so why did she feel like this. Just as landed again in the familiar well back in her family's shrine, for a split second, she thought she saw a face cross past her mind. A familiar face that made her heart beat, but then as quick as it had come, it was gone. She pulled a puzzled face, wondering whose face it had been. But then she heard someone yell above her head.

'Sis, is that you?' Kagome heard her annoying little brother, Sota, ask above her, his voice echoing. She sighed, wondering how she was going to get out of the well this time.

'Yeah, it's me. And help me get out of this well!' She said, struggling to climb out of the well with the amount of weight pressing onto her back.

* * *

Whilst Kagome settled in back in her era, Lord Sesshomaru has troubled as he sat in his study in his castle. Why was he so troubled? Why did he feel as though he had forgotten something? The terrible nagging feeling stuck with him, and he was unable to do any work because of it. He stood up and walked out of his room, the sun slowly dying over the mountains in the distance. Why did he feel this way? And who was that woman who kept appearing in his mind? Although he was a powerful demon, the feeling of not knowing something annoyed him a lot. 

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Very bad? Please tell me your views XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!!! Hope you like it XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I wished I owned some of the characters XD**

* * *

BBRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!! 

'Ugh…' Kagome groaned, pulling the covers even more over her head, trying to block out the annoying sound that came from the alarm clock. But the thickness of the soft covers weren't enough, as the loud bringing just continued. She groaned and sat up, giving her clock a death glare.

'You hate me, don't you?' She asked it, the bringing noise just going on and on. God how she hated that alarm clock. She hit the clock, turning off the alarm, but knocking it off the table altogether. She screamed in frustration, annoyed at the fact that it was a Saturday and she had forgotten to unset her alarm last night. She had been too occupied by the image that had flashed in her mind whilst in the well. Whose face was it? She tried to think about it, but the sleep in her eyes itched, and she fell back in bed, wanting to get at least another hour or so of precious sleep.

* * *

He watched the birds fly over his lands, and the grass sway as the sharp morning breeze greeted it. Rin was asleep, and Jaken was already doing his duties around the castle, ordering the servants around and whatever else he does. So he was all by himself, something which he much appreciated. But he felt as though there was something missing, the feeling that he had yesterday. It was really bugging him now, like a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. But he shrugged it off, why was he getting so agitated over some stupid feeling he was having? He had much better things to do than to wonder what the feeling was. He sighed and went back to his work, hoping that the feeling would leave him sometime. But then again, this was a good feeling, to him anyway. Everytime he thought about that slight moment when he had dreamt, that always makes him have a feeling inside of him, a feeling that he hasn't ever felt before. Why did he feel like this, and more importantly, who was that goddam woman? Sesshomaru closed his eyes in frustration of thinking the question he had been asking himself since he had dreamt. And as soon as he closed his eyes, the darkness closing in on him, the dream started again. 

_Although it was bitch black, the night sky staring down on them, there was also the casting light from the moon hanging oh so beautifully over both of their heads. She looked up at him, as she stood in the middle of the deserted clearing they were in. He watched her carefully, as he leant against a nearby tree. Their gaze met, but didn't part. Instead, it only deepened, as both her and him stood up straighter, becoming aware of each others company. Her big brown eyes settling on his deep golden ones. Their familiar gaze deepening as the intense atmosphere around them tightened._

'_I'm glad that you're back.' He said, breaking the intense silence. Her eyes widened. Surprised at both his comment and his attitude towards her. But she soon got over her shock and continued to stare at him, wanting him to come closer to her so that she could smell his familiar scent, to feel his familiar warmth. He was thinking the exact same thing. Why were they so close, yet so far apart? He wanted, more than anything, to ask her to stay with him, to be by his side for ever, no matter what. But he couldn't, something almost unrecognizable as shyness swept over him._

'_Why? Did you miss me?' She said back to him, her lips forming a sweet smile, playing with his heart. Which, to him, was beating 3 times faster than what it normally does. He thought about what she had said. Had he missed her? Had her absence meant something to him? Of course it did, __she__ meant something to him. She noticed the thought dawning on him and blushed, trying not to stare at his gorgeous face for long so that he would think of her as just a simple girl. But she wasn't, she was more._

'_I've decided to stay, here…with you.' She said, whispering the last two words. Even though they had simply been two words, those words made his heart beat faster than ever before, like a rabbit's heart when it's being chased, like a deer in headlights, like a…like a guy in love. He gasped at the last thought. That word, that simple little word. Something so small that meant something so big. She saw him tensing, his body tensing up for some reason. She was intrigued, what had he thought about to make him act like this in front of her. He was still watching her as he thought about __that__ word, the word that he has never said to anyone, or vice versa _(the other way)_. He stopped leaning against the tree, the hard back had settled into his back. He stood up straight and walked over to her, his gliding figure over towering her tiny body. Now it was her turn to tense up, his sudden movement surprising her, but she still stood in a protective pose. _

'_Do you really mean that? To stay with me?' He said, his voice a whisper now, their breath touching each other, even as he looked down at her. She smiled, her gracious lips forming a smile that made his stomach somersault like a teenage boy with his crush._

'_Of course I do, I wouldn't say it otherwise.' She told him, her devilish smile playing on his mind. Oh why couldn't he tell her how he felt, how he secretly smiled when she looked his way? He tilted his head at her and smiled slightly, returning the gorgeous smile she was showing him. She raised her eyebrows at him, both shocked and surprised that he had shown such emotion like this to her, at this moment in time. Then he placed a gentle yet cold hand on her face, resting on her warm cheek, which blushed at the contact, which only made him smile more. She wrapped both her hands around his waist; enjoying the feeling of his muscles tighten as she rested her hands on his tailbone. She grinned at him, the light catching both of their eyes, making a gleam of light pass before them. She moved towards him, and gently rested her head on his chest, reassured by his steady breathing as his chest raised and fell. He could feel her stray hairs tickling under his chin, as he rubbed the top of her head with his neck. Sharing their warmth, she nuzzled into him, loving the feeling of his heartbeat fast in his body. So he was flustered? That only made her smile more. She tightened the grip around him and looked up, as he looked down at her. They both smiled at each other, their closeness steadying them. _

'_I think I've fallen for you.' He says, stroking one of the lock of her hairs. She closed her eyes, nuzzling against his hand as he played with her hair. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to have to sit down for a minute. But she wasn't going anywhere, not without him anyway. Then she opened them and stared at him._

'

* * *

'Lord Sesshomaru?' He heard a faint voice calling him. It sounded almost dreamlike, the faintest of voices. But it got louder, a high pitched voice calling his name as he came out of the stunning dream. Then he was fully awake, and aware of his surroundings. The clearing in the dream quickly cleared as he was pulled back into the real world, the one where he was in his room at his castle, with his green demon assistant, Jaken, standing beside him as he leant against the doorframe leading out to the huge acres of garden that he owned. 

'Y…yes?' He said, wondering why Jaken was here, disturbing him in his room.

'Uh…My Lord? Are you feeling unwell?' The green imp asked him. Sesshomaru glanced around, confused for a second but quickly replaced it.

'No, no I'm not. In fact, I feel fine; better than I've felt in a long time.' He told the demon, staring out into the distance of the acres of field before him. Jaken looked at his master, puzzled as to why he had found him asleep. Yes, a very big shock to him, seeing as Lord Sesshomaru hardly ever sleeps, and if he does, he always orders Jaken to tell him not to disturb him. So why had he found him leaning against the doorframe that was open, dreaming, and if his eyesight wasn't lying, that he had been smiling as well. But Jaken must have gotten himself in a state, why would Lord Sesshomaru smile whilst dreaming? What could he have possibly been dreaming about to make him smile like that? Jaken wanted to ask Sesshomaru that very same question, but shuddered at what his master might do to him for asking such questions.

'Um, okay my lord. But just to let you know, Rin is getting restless and is disturbing the working servants.' He told Sesshomaru, who only sighed.

'Thank you Jaken, I'll go talk to her.' He told the demon. Walking out of his room, he tried again to think up the face of the woman he had told that he had fallen for, but it was a blur, again. It frustrated him that he could remember word for word, her touch, even her scent, but not her overall. No name sprang to mind, no face, nothing. This was starting to get irritating, but he was looking forward to dreaming again, just to be in the place with her, his one true love.

* * *

She opened her eyes, sunlight pouring into her vision, making her squint. God, why was morning light so bright? She sat up, rubbing her eyes, thanking god for the new dream that she had. The beautiful new dream that made her heart flutter even as she thought about it. But what frustrated her was that she couldn't remember the person that was in her dream. Once she was asleep, there were no questions in her mind, trying to remember his face, but when she woke up she just forgot, as though his image was wiped clean from her mind and it was just an empty space where he should be in her mind, but to her he's not empty, he's full to the brim with burning desire and feelings that he's made her feel that she's never felt before, not even when she felt in love with Inuyasha. That was why she was smiling whilst eating breakfast with her family. 

'Do you wanna share with us what you're smiling so much about?' Kagome's mum asks, a she hands Kagome's younger brother, Sota, some breakfast. Kagome's eyes twinkled as she looked at her mother, wondering whether to tell her about the dreams, about the guy she kept on dreaming about everyday. But she didn't, instead she shrugged her shoulders, still smiling, and went back up to her room. As she lay on her bed she stared at the ceiling, trying to conjure up an image of the guy, but it was all in vain as she couldn't bring _anything _up. God, why was this bothering her so much? Because she was in love. Yeah, she knew it was stupid to be in love with someone that she can't even remember what they look like, but she knew they were sweet, caring, very protective, stern but calm, but most of all, lovable. But she couldn't think of anyone like that, well not straight off of her head. She sighed and sat back up, annoyed at the mixture of feelings that she was feeling at the moment. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the clearing, the beautiful crescent moon high up in the black sky that had bright stars scattered across it, and the guy that she had shared that special moment with. She tried to remember, tried to go back to her dream, to him. But just as his face was starting to come up, she was interrupted by a knocking on her bedroom door.

'Sis?' Her little brother said, opening her door. Kagome sighed in frustration, angry that as soon as she had managed to get a clearer image, she was interrupted.

'What is it now?' She asked him, her tone of voice making her little brother wonder why she was in such a bad mood.

'You're friends are at the door.' He told her. Kagome sighed and got off of her bed, and going downstairs to see her friends, who she hasn't seen in a long time.

**O-K, I'm sorry it took so long. A lot of updating needs to be done and I swear I'll update sooner and quicker XD so thanks for reading!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOT!!!! Thanks so much for all your reviews, they make me SO happy!!! I promised I would type up the 3****rd**** chapter and here it is, so I'll let you all read it now. I hope every one of you like it XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**

* * *

'Are you feeling okay, Kagome?' One of her best friends asked her. She looked up from her ice-cream, the thick vanilla cream running down her hand. 

'Hmmm.' She said, licking the trail of the dairy cream. She had been lost in thought so much that she hadn't heard her friend, or the conversation that had thought she had been listening to. Instead she had been thinking about the new dream she had had that morning, and the conversation she had had with the man that has been in her dreams for over a month. Her head felt full of ideas and thoughts of the who the guy was, and was trying to think about why she was having these pursuing dreams. They weren't technically a bad thing, it was just bugging her that she had had these dreams for a while, but she didn't know who the other person was, no clue what so ever. She came out of her daydreaming when she saw three pairs of hands wave in front of her.

'KAGOME!' Three voices said in annoyed unison. She immediately snapped out of her trance, quickly glancing from each face of her angry friends.

'Geez, daydream much?'

'Yeah, I bet you didn't even hear a word we said.'

'What the hell were you thinking so much about anyways?' Their voices swarmed her and she dropped her ice-cream in shock at their loud and annoyed voices. Aw, well there goes her god-knows-how-many-calories, spectacular ice cream, why couldn't she ever catch a break, both in her world and in the feudal era.

'Huh? What?' She said, confused as to why he friends were so angry.

'You've been zoning out since you've come out with us.' Eri, one of her friends, told her, getting angry at the fact that her best friend had zoned out during their very important conversation about the new teacher that had just started working at their school.

'Yeah, why have you been like that?' Yuka asked the embarrassed looking Kagome. God, how could she have zoned out whilst being out with her friends, thinking about those dreams yet again. She should be forgetting that, it was only a dream, right?

'Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thinking about something…So, uh, what do you think of that new teacher?' She asks, trying to diverse the conversation to try and stop thinking about the dream. She knew she shouldn't think about it so much, but she couldn't help admitting to herself how she couldn't wait till she went to sleep tonight.

* * *

Walking through the acres of grass and towering bushes, Sesshomaru sighed. The day was warm, not hot not cold, but just right, but there was a gathering of dark grey clouds coming over the mountains. Great, it was going to rain. He could already smell it. He sighed again, continuing to stare into the distance. He had been thinking over and over about the new dream, whilst he had been ordering around the servants and letting them look after Rin, who just seemed to run around the place. He had never felt like this, this horrible nagging feeling that seemed to constantly bug him every second that passed. He wasn't used to this, and didn't want to get used to it. But the thought that as soon as he slept, as he dreamt, he would see _her_ face again made his heart flutter. Although he didn't know whose he was, he wanted to feel her comfort, her warmth, her unrecognisable scent. Just thinking about her made his heart beat faster and a smile form on his lips. Thank god no one was around this area, otherwise he would have been afraid to show his emotions. But being here, alone, made him want to scream, shout, smile, and laugh. All of these feelings, all of these emotions, he wanted them to last forever, for them to stay with him forever. But he knew that could never happen, he would never find anyone like that in real life. Plus, she was only a girl in his dream, right?

* * *

Rin may have been a little girl, but as she looked on at Sesshomaru through her room, she saw the emotion in his face, saw the hardly-ever-before-seen smile on his lips. It made her smile, glad that he had something to smile about. She knew, of course she knew. She had seen that emotion on the face a hundred times. Especially at the village. When she had lived there, she remembered walking through there, looking at the various people that would pass her, not noticing her. The look on the couples, on the married ones, on the loved up children, it made her whole body feel numb. She had never had that, never. Now the only reason she smiled, was because of him. Her almost father figure, cause that was what he was. The amount of times he had stuck up fro her, had kept her with him, it made her want to cry that she finally had a family, although it was a strange one, one with demons and two-headed dragon demon, and the servants that helped around the castle. She had noticed Sesshomaru acting strangely one morning, keeping more to himself than ever before, if that was even possible. He hadn't noticed Jaken complaining more, or Rin wondering off more. Until they had run into her. Then it became more frequent. If only both of them noticed, took time and really thought about it. But what could she expect? They were both adults, and didn't know anything. Only she could see it, see the connection, and see the invisible force attracting both of them to one and other. She had to admit, it was great to be young and a kid, and notice all of these spectacular things. She smiled again, watching Sesshomaru look around, hoping that no one could see him smiling, and actually expressing emotions. Little did he know that she was watching him, she had been watching ever since she had realised that he was in love, and unlike him, she knew who it was.

* * *

It was when she was at home, in her bed, feeling tired after the long day she had spent with her friends, that she had had another dream. But this one wasn't like the others, it was different, and it was the first time she had wanted to wake up.

_Darkness. That's all there was. Why was there so much darkness? Where was the sun, or even the moon? Where were the starts? Where was anything come to that. The uneasy feeling of something constantly behind her made her shiver, made her feel vulnerable and scared. What was with this dream? Why wasn't she with him instead, I their small little clearing, their calm voices soothing each other as they gazed into each other's eyes. But this wasn't one of those dreams, instead, she'll go as far as say it was a nightmare. She was glancing around, hoping to try and wake herself up from the dark dream, when she saw something glimmer in front of her. She glanced at it, then gasped. It was him. He had come for her. The recognisable face, his reassuring smile and his luxurious body as he watched her scramble around in the complete darkness. But he stood out, like a gem in a pile of rocks, like a rose in a load of daisies. It was him that brightened up her world, but it came crashing down when he saw his face._

'_You have to come. Don't leave me. Please come back, just once.' He whispered, but the whisper turned into a load echo, that bounced around the endless state of darkness that they were both in. She was confused, what did he mean? Why wasn't he saying the usual stuff, the stuff that made her heart melt and her stomach somersault? Why was this dream going wrong? _

'_W…What d'you mean?' She asked him, her voice full of worry and panic. Why was she getting so flustered over him, over this dream? As soon as she woke up, she would forget him, forget what he looked like, and forget everything about him. _

'_Please…come back….I need you…' He said, as though he was fading. Wait, he was. His image had gone blurry, and it seemed as the black was overcoming him, taking him away in the powerful dark. She tried to run towards him, tried to get him back, but nothing she did helped, he was just getting further away._

'_What do you mean? What do you want?' She asked him, shouting at the top of her voice. But there was no reply, just eerie silence as the dark sat in wait again._

_But then she heard it, the faintest whisper ever. Barely even hear-able, but she had heard it, and it made he blood freeze._

'_Come get me…through the well.' _

She woke up in a cold sweat, her covers drenched with her feverish sweating. She wiped her forehead, remembering those last words, those chilling words that had sunk into her. Through the…well? Why had he said that? Why had he said that about the well? Even more, why is she even thinking about that stupid well? She had promised herself that she wouldn't think of it ever again, and not go near it ever again, the memories and torment seeping through her everytime she glanced at it. She breathed heavily, thinking over and over about the dream. Why had it been different? Why had everything changed? And more importantly, why had the guy that had been in her dreams for 5 weeks told her to go down the well, to get him? She sighed, pushing the covers off of her, the heat settling in on her. She had forgotten to open the window again, the summer heat nearly suffocating her. It had been only 2 days since she had come out of that well, but it seemed longer. As she sat on her bed, still breathing hard, she heard those words again.

'Through the well…Go through the well.' It was his voice, his sweet, soft and gentle voice that hung in the air like a good smell. She glanced around the room, thinking that he might be there, that he might be watching over her. But that was a stupid idea, I mean; the guy was only in her dream for god's sake, why was she letting it get to her so badly? She glanced at her alarm clock, which read 2:31am. Great. She threw the covers off her and swing her legs over the side of the bed, putting her head in her hands. Why? Why the well? Why did the dream torment her? As she closed her eyes, she saw him again, his concerned face, his lingering lips as he said those words.

'Please…find me…' She jumped off the bed and put some clothes on. If there was something that wanted her to go down the well, then it was best that she followed. But then again, she was following a voice in her head, maybe she was going crazy after all. Schizophrenia here I come!

* * *

As Kagome argued with her mental self, trying to figure out of she was going crazy of not, Sesshomaru woke up, drenched in his own sweat, his harsh breathing filling the empty room. What…had just happened? What had that dream been about? Why had that girl said about...the well? Why did she want him to go to the well? He sat up straighter, thinking it over and over in his head. Her voice was still ringing in his head, her calming voice soothing his ever confused head. Why these many questions, it had only been a dream. But, it had felt so really, he had felt the coldness come over the both of them, had seen the darkness sweep over them both, had sensed her fear and her need for him. As he sat there, he wondered what harm it would do if he went to that well, if he just had a look to see if anyone was there. And if they weren't, then maybe he was finally losing his mind. He got out of the king sized bed he had put in his room and quickly changed, leaving the room silently, not making a sound. He stepped out into the cold, fresh, crisp air. Judging by the colour and the smell, it had just gone half past 2 in the morning. He looked around, wondering if anyone had woken up, but there was no one, no sense of anyone following him, watching him, so he braced himself and summoned his cloud, going to check out the well and to see what the dream girl had been talking about. 

Kagome stepped out of her house, making only the tiniest of sounds, a few squeaks on the floorboards, a close call going down the stairs and the slight sound as she opened the front door. But other than that, she had done fine, especially for sneaking out so late in the night. Everyone was asleep, and the air was so crisp and cool it made the hair on the back of her neck tingle. She pulled up the collar of her black jacket that she had put on, along with her school uniform, and walked over to the shrine that he family owned. She opened the door oh-so-carefully and slipped inside. The air was warmer here and seemed settled. She looked down at the well. She had told her mother that she had wanted to board it up, hoping that it would put an end to the thousands of memories and feelings that she had had in the feudal era. But she was glad that her mum hadn't, well not yet, as she would have had a hard time taking them off. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, memories of when she had first gone through the well passing through her mind. Would it let her go back?

Even though she didn't have the Shikon Jewel anymore? She was still counted as a priestess, would that be enough for her to go back, even for one last time? She hoped to god that it would work, hoped that she could get this chance to see if he was there, waiting for her to find him, her dream guy. She stood next to the well and sighed again, taking in a deep breath and jumped. She had waited for the thump, and the pain that would spread through her body as she hit the well floor, but it didn't happen, instead she was met with the same fascination as she passed through the blue vortex thingy, something that made her stomach flip as she floated through. Then she hit the hard and cold floor, a pain shooting up through her ass. Nope, she could never get a break. The blue vortex thingy was gone, and was instead replaced with the 4 familiar walls that she had seen so many times as she had come to and from her own time. She rubbed her butt, and then remembered why she was here. Her heart began to beat faster, her breath becoming harsher. Could he be out there? Could he be waiting for her, right now? She wondered about all of those and began to climb out of the well, for the god-knows-how-many-times.

The vines were easy to climb and within a few seconds she was up and out of the dingy well, the familiar surroundings of trees, bushes and grass, with the sound of crickets chirping in the moonlight that cast on the beautiful scene around her. Although she was angry at what had happened here, she still had her breath taken away with the sight of it all. Then she heard rustling, it was quiet at first, but then it got louder and louder. She turned to see someone step out of the shadowy tree's, the figure just stood there, watching her. Her heart beat faster, and her legs felt like jelly, as though she was going to collapse, but she held herself up, not going to let this moment get caught up in her stupid ness. Was this the guy that had been in her dreams for so long? Was she finally going to meet the guy that had made her feel so many emotions in one month than anyone had ever made her feel in her entire life.

'W…Who are you?' She asked, her voice full of so many emotions, and her voice was shaking, she realised after she had asked the figure. But they just stood there, for a second, before tilting their head and coming out of the shadows, the moon lighting up their body. Both people gasped, obviously not expecting the other person to have been there.

'S…Sesshomaru?'

'M…Miko?'

**Whew, finally finished it. It's getting late now, but I'm so glad that this chapter has finished. I really hope you all like it. I am sorry if I take longer to update any of my stories, I'm going through a bit of something at the moment. But writing has kinda made me feel better, so I hope this chapter was worth writing XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** Chapter up, YAY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did, that would so rock XD**

* * *

Previously:

'_W…Who are you?' She asked, her voice full of so many emotions, and her voice was shaking, she realised after she had asked the figure. But they just stood there, for a second, before tilting their head and coming out of the shadows, the moon lighting up their body. Both people gasped, obviously not expecting the other person to have been there. _

'_S…Sesshomaru?' _

_'M..Miko?'_

* * *

What the hell? Why was Sesshomaru here, of all people? She was so confused, and judging by the look on his face so was Sesshomaru. But…hadn't the dream guy told her to go into the well? But wait, he had also told her to find him. So she had to find him? Great, another quest, first it was the Shikon Jewel and now it's a guy that's she's been dreaming about and could hear his voice, kinda going downhill from here now. Kagome just stared at Sesshomaru, as Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome. Why was the Miko here? Hadn't she gone home, wherever her home is? But then a thought dawned on him, something so small but made him wonder…could the miko be the woman, could she? No. No, she couldn't be. For starters, he was sure that he didn't have feelings for her, and vice versa for her. So why had they met at the well, like the woman in his dream had told him to go and find her. Finally, he decided to disturb the silence, the loss of noise and words, except from the crickets and occasional owl. 

'Why are you here, miko?' He asks her, his voice seeming loud and out of place as he looked on at her surprised expression.

'I…uh, I'm looking for someone, but…' She stuttered, turning away from his gaze and looking around, scanning her surroundings to see if anyone was around. Geez, the first time she comes back after deciding to never come back, and she gets interrogated by the Ice Prince. Fair? No. Sesshomaru continued to watch the young miko, trying to work out if there was even the smallest possibility that she could be…the one. But he shook his head, the thought seeming somehow amusing. Kagome stopped looking around and looked at Sesshomaru, and was surprised to see him, smirking?

'What's the matter?' She asks him, wondering if he was feeling okay, I mean, Sesshomaru smiling? Something's gotta be wrong. He tilted his head at her and narrowed his eyes.

'Nothing that concerns you, miko.' He says to her, still staring right at her. She clenched her fists, trying not to get too worked by his comment.

'First of all, Sesshomaru, my name's Kagome. Got that? And second of all, seeing as though no one else is around it seems I've wasted my time coming back here and should just go back home. So goodbye.' She tells him, before giving the surroundings a quick scan before turning on her heel and jumping into the well she had just climbed out of. For a second, she thought she heard Sesshomaru call out her name, but she must have been hearing things. Waiting for the blue light to overcome her again, and for her to fall into the well back home, she was very badly disappointed.

Instead of landing gently in her time, she just fell straight down in the well, still in the feudal era. She heard a few cracks as some of her bones shattered at the impact. She had landed kinda awkwardly, obviously because she had thought that she had been on her way back home, but there was something wrong with the Bone Eaters well, it hadn't let her go back home. She groaned, sitting up from the cold hard floor, her whole body aching because something had gone wrong, and she hadn't been able to get back home. Oh god, why hadn't it let her go back? Was she stuck here? Permanently? Oh god, please don't let that be true. Let this all be one of those really bad dreams, a really really bad dream where she could actually feel the pain after falling all the way down. Her head ached, her right ankle was swelling up, and her ribs felt cracked and very painful. Then she heard something up above her.

'Miko?' Sesshomaru's head popped up in her view, his silver hair dangling over the edge of the well, falling neatly over his broad shoulders. Kagome looked up at him, her head feeling light at the sudden look, and she head to steady her head.

'Ow, ow, ow.' She murmured, trying to stand up.

'Are you…okay?' She heard him ask her.

'Mmm, head hurts, so does my foot and ribs, but other than that I'm just dandy.' She said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes at her tone of voice, wondering how she could be acting like that at a time like this. For some reason she had just jumped down a deep well, with no thought at all, and had landed hard, obviously hurting herself, so why was she being like this? Kagome looked up again, ignoring the pain in her head, and realised that he had worried about her. Even though it had been a speck, no a crumb of worry, it still made her stomach flip that someone had wondered if she was alright. She sighed and began to climb, ignoring all pain and nausea that kept swarming her. When she got nearer to the top, her foot slipped and she was about to go tumbling back down again, if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru's quick reflexes as he grabbed her wrist.

* * *

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, surprised and shocked that he had grabbed her, and stopped her from falling. He wouldn't care if she had fell and hurt herself again, so why was he helping her? As she thought this, Sesshomaru began to pull Kagome out of the deep well, surprised at how little she weighed. He had pulled her out with his right arm, the empty space where his left arm should be, and he managed to get her out using only one arm. When she did get out of the well, Sesshomaru let go of her wrist, her soft pink skin that had only been against his smooth cold skin for a minute or so. Instantly, his fingers tingled at the contact with the Miko, but he shrugged it off, this wasn't a time to think about her. He had to try and find the woman of his dreams, the woman who he would always pursue even to the end of the earth. And Kagome was wondering why the hell the well hadn't let her go back, after she had come back here to find the guy that had been in her dreams for so many nights. Both caught each others gaze, before looking away. 

'So, you said you were hurt?' Sesshomaru said, looking into the distance, as the night was still full and the moon high up in the sky. Kagome looked at him, but he didn't look at her, just looking in the distance somewhere. Kagome wondered why he was asking if she was alright and if she was hurt.

'Uh…yeah.' She said, simply. She looked back at the well, wondering if the vortex thing had closed up, as she was now stuck in this world. Why had it closed up when she had tried to go back home? There were no problems getting here, so why did it happen now? She was getting frustrated at the fact that she had no way of getting back home, and she hadn't found the guy that had been in her dreams.

'Answer me this, miko, why did you jump down that well?' Sesshomaru asked her, still staring off into space. Kagome sighed, wondering if she should tell him. Sure, she was stuck here, and the only person around was the guy that had tried to kill her a few times.

'Because…it's my home.' She told him, wondering how she was going to put it, that she could travel in time to this era and to her own era. Her answer made Sesshomaru look at her, his expression confused.

'You live in the well?' He asks her, wondering how a miko could live in a well. Kagome looked like she wanted to laugh at how she had told him that.

'No, no. I don't live in the well. I get to my home pass the well.' She tells him. His expression gets even more confused.

'What do you mean?' He asks her, his eyebrows knotted together. Kagome sighed, wondering how she was going to tell him. But hey, she was stuck in this era for god knows how long, so why might as well take time out of her 'busy schedule' and explain to him.

7 ½ minutes later

'So you're telling me that you can travel into the future, to you time, and can travel here, to this age? But now you're stuck here, because something ahs gone wrong with the well?' Sesshomaru told Kagome, after she had explained, or tried to, everything about coming here and going back, well not everything, but a clear picture. She nodded in return to his question, putting a hand to her head, as it felt like it was on fire. Sesshomaru saw her put a hand to her head, wondering if the fall had seriously hurt her. Kagome sighed and looked around.

'You haven't seen anyone else around, have you?' She asks him, as if someone was about to jump out of the bushes and surprise the both of them. Sesshomaru wondered if she was waiting for someone, well that's what she had said when they had met before she had jumped into the well, injuring herself. But he nodded, to show her that no one was around. She sighed again and looked up at the sky, wondering where she was going to go now. She looked up at the moon that was shining brightly in the dark sky, the thousands upon thousands of stars that were twinkling so delicately in the night. But then it all became blurry, as though the image had become smudged, and Kagome got a wave of light headedness. She swayed on the spot for a moment, before falling forwards, her limp body caught just in time by a surprised Sesshomaru. He held her body in his arms, wondering if she had hurt her head in anyway after falling into the well.

But looking down on her face, he wondered what he should do with her. He couldn't just leave her here, all alone and unconscious, especially due to the demons that would only do god-knows-what to her. So he sighed and summoned up his cloud, heading back to his castle in the mountains. As he flew, the wind whipping his silver hair from his face, he looked down at the miko that was now passed out. He realised how peaceful she looked, how pretty her face was, how good her body looked…no, stop it Sesshomaru. Get a hold of yourself. You're in love with someone, someone that's had your heart ever since you've first dreamt. All you have to do is find her, find the woman that can turn his heart of ice into a warm one, one where love was open to come. But he couldn't resist looking at the miko, at how peaceful she looked, very different from when she's awake with the sharp attitude. Out of the corner of his eye, as he looked into the mountains to where his home was, he thought he saw the woman's face that had been in his dream, next to him. But when he looked, it had only been the miko's face, as sound and peaceful as she was unconscious.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were looking for the one in their dreams, the one that had made them feel so many feelings, made them think so many thoughts, and they were looking everywhere but at each other.

**Yes, yes, I know, Sesshomaru and Kagome might be a little OOC, and just a warning, they might be OOC in the next chapter. And I'm sorry about that, but I'm really getting into this story and wondering how long it's going to continue. So thanks again for reading, for all of you fantastic readers. Next chapter will be up soon XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving on quickly, 5****th**** chappie. YAY!! Just wanna say thank you, all ya lovely readers, for reviewing and telling me that you like this story and that you hope for me to update soon, it made me happy! I'm sorry if this one took long to update, been a bit busy but I promise to update quicker. The thing is, I'm trying to update 3 different stories and it's quite hard, but!! I promise to update quicker and sooner and will deliver this story to all of you beautiful readers that are my inspiration MWA! I loves you all! Again, I'm babbling, so thanks again, and again I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters...**

* * *

Previously:

_Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were looking for the one in their dreams, the one that had made them feel so many feelings, made them think so many thoughts, and they were looking everywhere but at each other. _

He had put her in one of the spare rooms that was near his study, and left her, hoping one of the servants would see to her. Meanwhile, he paced in his room, wondering about the dream and about what the woman had told him to do. Why hadn't he seen her there? Why had he gone there in vain? So many questions that he needed answering, but he couldn't ask anyone about them, or wouldn't. The only thought that he kept coming back to was the one about what he was going to do about the Miko, who was in the room next to his. What was he going to do? He wasn't going to let her stay tool long, just until she's feeling better and she can then find someone to stay with, because she'd probably have someone to stay with. But then he thought back to when they had encountered in the forest, and Rin had seen her, and she had told Rin that she wasn't coming back. So why had she come back, why do the opposite that you say?

But hadn't she asked if there was anyone else around, and that she was waiting for someone. Maybe she had planned to meet someone there, at the well. Wait, isn't that kind of odd that she comes back and stays at the well, saying that she needs to meet someone, when the woman in his dream told him to wait for her at the well. Shouldn't he have stayed, and let the Miko be on her way? He's probably missed the woman and she had been at the well, waiting for him, and he had taken the miko back to his home, after she had collapsed. He cursed under his breath, wondering if he had missed his chance to see the woman, to at least see her face. But he stopped pacing, maybe, just maybe, if he dreamt, he would see her again. Hope filled his thoughts and he looked at the moon: it must be around 10 o'clock. Sesshomaru smiled, hoping that he would be able to dream of her, his woman, the one he loved. He got changed and got into his large bed, closing his eyes and awaiting the soft slumber that he hoped he could be reunited with the beauty, the radiant love of his life.

Kagome was still unconscious, but while she was, she dreamt. She thanked god that it wasn't another one of those dark dreams, with endless blackness and no one else around.

* * *

_She was in another clearing, a little different from last time, with the sound of running water nearby. She glanced around, but couldn't see anyone around, not even him. She wondered where he was, why the guy that was normally in her dreams wasn't here now, comforting her from the cruel world, and offering his warmth to her. She wanted to feel his soft touch, his gentleness. She felt gusts of breeze go past her, but there wasn't wind around her. She was confused, why did she feel wind when it wasn't really there? She felt warmth around her; soft skin touching hers, like a ghost hugging her from behind, but when she turned around, there was no one there. Kagome was starting to get worried why it felt so…strange, to be alone yet feel as though someone was there, in the tree's, watching her from afar. She didn't like the feeling and wanted to run away, but a sudden voice stopped her._

'_I didn't think you'd come back.' She heard a very familiar voice say from behind the trees. She couldn't make out the person but judging by the tone of the voice and how it sent shivers down her spine, she knew it was someone that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with._

'_I had to...I couldn't stop thinking of you.' She confessed to him, and she saw him blush slightly. _

'_Just to let you know, you never left me heart.' He told her. Now it was her turn to blush, his words making her heart beat faster and her palms start to sweat. He had such an effect on her and she had such an effect on him. Both of them wanted the other one so badly, they thought thoughts of the other one, dreamt dreams of the other one, yet when they wake up, they forget their faces, their appearance._

'_I'll never leave you again.' She whispers, and he smiles, glad that she said that. He stepped out of the trees and walked over to her. Her beauty drew him in towards her, the fiery intensity of her body made his heart flutter but he wanted to savour this moment, knowing that he would wake up soon and forget what she looked like, no matter how hard he tried to remember. It was horrible, waking up after a beautiful dream with the person you loved, and not remembering how they look, it was torture. _

'_Tell me something.' He asked her, cupping one side of her face in his hand, her warmth radiating into his skin, instantly making him happier. _

'_Anything.' She says, closing her eyes and enjoying the contact with him, his fingers brushing against her cheeks and brushing her hair. He looked at her, with her eyes closed, looking so vulnerable as they stood there together._

'_Do you love me?' He asked her. Immediately, her eyes snapped open, surprised._

'_Of course. I always have and always will.' She told him, making him smile. He put his forehead against hers and they stayed like that for a few seconds, before he withdrew._

'_Give me your hand.' He ordered her, hoping his authoritive tone wouldn't make her think any less of him. She looked at him strangely but held out her hand all the same._

_He held her hand in his and took something out from his robes. She saw the glint, the shine from the moon that was high in the sky. He placed the dagger nearer to her skin, pausing at the last moment. She nodded at him and he pierced her skin, the blood immediately seeping out of the cut that was made diagonally across her palm, running from the bottom of her index finger to the bottom of her palm, near her wrist. She held her breath, the sharp pain of the blade that had cut into her skin quite deeply making her want to hiss with pain, but she held it in, hoping that he wouldn't notice her wincing in pain. But he had, and he hoped that it hadn't hurt her too much. Taking away the slightly bloodied dagger, he pulls her hand up towards his mouth and he licks the blood off her hand, taking in her sweet taste and her rich blood filled his mouth. She watched him, blushing slightly at the sight of her blood in his mouth. He then swallows he blood, looking straight into her eyes. He then hands her the dagger, the solid brass feeling heavy in her hands. She looked up at him and he nodded, holding out his right hand. She placed the tip of the blade against his skin, scared for a moment, before he ushered her to do it. She didn't know whether he felt the pain or not, but she held his hand tightly in hers, watching his blood spill across his palm, trickling down his wrist. After making the cut like hers, she pulled his hand towards her and licked his blood. A trickle of the blood was spilling down his wrist and down to his elbow, but she gently licked the trail of his sweet blood, the taste feeling strange and strong coppery, but she continued to lick his blood, until it was all gone on her hand. She looked up at him again and he smiled at her._

'_You've got some on your chin.' He says, before leaning down and licking her chin with his soft pink tongue. His tongue was wet and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but she smiled and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue against her skin. He licked off the blood and came up to her mouth, eyeing her soft lips. But before he had time to hesitate and kiss her, she put the hand that wasn't cut, on the back of his head and pulled him towards her, making their lips meet in a romantic and passionate kiss. As they slid their tongues into each other's mouths, they could taste the blood that was still in there, the thought of sharing saliva and blood at the same time made both of their stomachs somersault but that didn't stop their kiss._

Again, she woke up in a sweat, the world spinning slightly, making her head feel very light and she felt giddy. But she stopped swaying and studied her surroundings. She was in a medium sized bed, in a gorgeous room filled with pinks and gold's and reds. The scene reminded her of a 5 star suite, with such beauty and elegance in its tables and cloths. Kagome had a splitting headache and her sides felt like she had had a demon jump up and down on her, and her leg felt like it had been kicked a hundred times. Ugh, why did she feel like this? She tried to remember what happened, before the dream. She had come out of the well, and she had met Sesshomaru. They had talked and then…and then her world had gone black, and she supposed she had passed out from the pain and hitting her head after hurting herself in the well. Oh god, the well. Now how was she going to get back to her own time? While she figured that out, she could have a look around the area near the well and see if there is anyone living around there, who she might have met if she hadn't met Sesshomaru and collapsed. But wait, was that where she was now, at Sesshomaru's home?

She's never been to his home before, and she wondered if that's where she was. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She felt the pain immediately but she scrunched up her face, hoping the pain would die down, but it only numbed. She clenched her fists and let her nails dig into her palm, when she winced again, a stinging pain running up her hand. She looked at her palm and saw a scar, quite deep, running from the bottom of her index finger to the bottom of her palm. Hang on…wasn't that…in her dream? Hadn't she cut herself in her dream? Hadn't he cut her and she cut him and then…and then they had tasted each other's blood. But that had happened in her dream, so why has she got a scar when she's awake? She was so confused she felt like the earth was spinning, wait, wasn't it? She heard a knock at the door and then saw a blur as someone entered her room, she tried to see who it was but her vision was getting blurry again. Oh god, don't let her pass out again. She felt herself fall, but into someone's arms as they caught her. She looked up at the person who had come in and was surprised to see the Ice Prince himself, Sesshomaru.

'S…S…Sesshomaru.' She muttered, trying to get her heard straight. He just looked at her with no emotion, but made her sit back down on the bed. She sat down, the earth stopping spinning and she felt her head become steadier. She saw him looking at her, his eyes expressed no emotion but he still looked at her. She put a hand to her head and steadied herself.

'Uh…thank you, Sesshomaru.' She says, giving him a faint smile. He did nothing in return, but walked out of the room, stopping as he got to the door.

'You can stay here, in my castle, until you feel well enough to leave. Call one of the servants if you need anything. I'll be in my study, so don't disturb me.' He told her, in that oh-so-icy tone of his. She sighed.

'Thank you.' She told him, at least showing some manners to him, other than telling him to cheer up, which she wanted to shout at him, but she felt too light headed to argue with him, so she just lay back down on the comfy bed.

If she had looked closer at Sesshomaru as he left the room, she would have noticed that he too had a scar on his hand, similar to hers, just like her dream. But instead, Kagome lay down, and faced the ceiling, wondering what she was going to do about the meeting-the-guy-at-the-well thing, and where she was going to go once she left here.

**You like? You don't like? Please tell me XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**6****th**** chapter and I know I'm updating very slowly, at least I think I am, but I'm trying okay? Well, I hope ya like! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Previously:

_If she had looked closer at Sesshomaru as he left the room, she would have noticed that he too had a scar on his hand, similar to hers, just like her dream. But instead, Kagome lay down, and faced the ceiling, wondering what she was going to do about the meeting-the-guy-at-the-well thing, and where she was going to go once she left here. _

* * *

She had been staring at the ceiling for god knows how long, when she was interrupted by someone knocking on her door. She sat up, and winced as pain shot up her side, but she watched as a middle aged woman, with black hair put in a loose bun and a white kimono came in.

'My lady, did you want anything to eat?' She asked Kagome, stepping into the room. Kagome raised her eyebrows at the woman, who she looked at and figured she must be a servant.

'Uh, my name's Kagome, not 'my lady', and uh…I don't know if I should…' Kagome said, before her stomach rumbled, very loudly. She blushed and clutched her stomach, smiling at the servant, who was also blushing but trying to hide it.

'Uh…okay then.' Kagome said, getting up off of the bed steadily. The servant came over to help her and Kagome thanked her as she walked out of the room she was in and was led into a room with white walls, brown flooring and a large table in the middle. The woman left Kagome's side and she grabbed a seat for her.

'Um…thank you.' Kagome said, sitting down gently.

'My name is Ari, and I'm one of the servants here.' The woman told Kagome, as she put gave Kagome a plate. Kagome smiled at her.

'Nice to meet you, Ari.' She says. Then they both heard a squeal and looked at the door they had just come in and saw Rin, looking both confused and happy.

'Kagome!' She said, grinning from ear to ear, and running up to see her. She hugged Kagome but after a second Kagome had to pull away due to the pain on her ribs.

'Oh, are you okay? Why are you here? Are you hurt?' Rin asked her, her worried questions making Kagome smile and smooth Rin's hair.

'Don't worry, it's only a few bruises and a headache, but I'm fine apart from that. And uh, as for why I'm here…Sesshomaru said I could stay here until I get better.' She tells the little girl, who smiles and then tilts her head.

'Lord Sesshomaru? He said you could stay?' She asks her, making sure she heard right. Sesshomaru was cold to everyone, apart from Rin, so that was why Rin was starting to wonder if Sesshomaru had finally found out who the woman was. But judging by Kagome's face, it seems that they hadn't figured it out yet. She sighed, but carried on smiling, wondering how long Kagome was going to stay and if the two could figure it out before she leaves.

'That's great!' Rin said, throwing her arms back around Kagome's neck. Hearing her laugh, she pulled away and smiled.

'I guess we're having breakfast together.' Rin said, smiling and taking a seat next to Kagome. The servant, Ari, walked out of the room and after a few minutes, returned, with an 18 yr old guy, wearing servant clothes and bowing his head at Rin and Kagome.

'Kagome, this is Miss Rin's chef, Hiroji Fuchida. Since Lord Sesshomaru does not eat human food, he appointed a servant to cook for Miss Rin. Hiroji, this is our new guest, Miss Kagome.' Ari tells Kagome, who just looks at this guy in front of her.

'Nice to meet you, Hiroji.' Kagome said, bowing her head at him.

'It's nice to meet you too, Miss Kagome. Please call me Hiro.' He tells her, bowing his head at her. She looks at him. He wasn't that bad looking, with messy brown hair and blue eyes that gazed on her.

'Okay then, Hiro.' Kagome says, smiling at the chef. Ari smiles at the two of them, noticing Hiro tense up in the presence of Kagome.

'Kagome, just tell Hiro what you would want for breakfast, and he'll cook it for you.' Ari tells the priestess, bowing her head, and walking out of the room to carry on working. Rin looks at Kagome and Hiro, wondering if this guy could be competition, judging by his smile and the look in his eyes as he looked at Kagome.

'Um…okay then. I'll just have some Miso soup, thank you.' Kagome tells the young chef. He smiles at her.

'No problem, and what would you like Miss Rin?' He asks Rin, who was staring at both Kagome and the chef.

'Oh, can I have the same, please?' Rin said, smiling sweetly at her chef. Hiro bowed his head again and walking out of the room, smiling. Kagome stared into her lap and wondered what she was going to do after breakfast. Maybe she should go and see Sesshomaru, ask him if she should leave.

Rin watched Kagome's facial expressions, knowing that she was wondering whether or not she should leave. She may be young, but she knew that those two had a chance, more of a chance, and they were letting it slip through their fingers witch each passing second.

* * *

He stood against the wall, breathing heavily. God, she was so beautiful. No, Hiro, don't think that. She's a guest, and she's staying here because of Lord Sesshomaru, so that must mean that there's something between the two. He sighed and closed his eyes, her face coming into his mind. He had seen her flowing black hair that reflected the sun that was shining outside the door, and her beautiful brown eyes, that gazed right back into his delicate blue ones, that seemed fixed onto her glittering eyes. Oh god, she was just so beautiful. He sighed again, and opened his eyes. Right, pull yourself together, Hiro. Just make the food and give it to them, it's that easy. If it were that easy, why were his palms sweating and his heart beating fast. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She must be around 15, maybe even 16, yet she looked so gorgeous. He breathed in and out slowly, until his heart stopped beating so fast. 

'Come on, Hiro. Just serve the food.' He told himself, coming away from the door and going over to the counter, and making the food that Kagome and Rin had asked for. But as he started cooking, he couldn't get Kagome's face out of his mind.

* * *

As Hiro cooked the food for Kagome and Rin, Sesshomaru sat at his desk, looking at the work in front of him. Why did he feel like this? Why couldn't he focus properly? Was it because of her, that wretch that he had let stay here. Why had he let her stay here, anyways? Was it out of pity? It had to be. She was hurt and had nowhere else to go. So he had let her stay, although it was going to be only for a day or so. But even that thought made his heart skip a beat. His half brothers wretch, staying in his home? Something about that made him want to smile. He looked down at his work and tried to focus, but was interrupted by the heavenly smell of soup, wafting through the room. So that wretch had met Rin's chef, huh? Rin and her must have asked him to make Miso soup, the delicious smell entering his room and filling his nose. He had told that servant that he could be Rin's chef, and he had looked pleased. But Sesshomaru wondered what he thought about that girl, Kagome. 

He shook his head, wondering why he had thought such a thing. Why was he so bothered about that wretch? Then he stopped, and looked down at his right hand. There was a cut, a healing one, but still a deep cut. He had woke up this morning with it, and his mind had buzzed with questions, especially after dreaming that he had cut the hand of the woman he loved and in turn, she had cut him. He hadn't bandaged it, not wanting to make it more noticeable, but had cleaned it and now looked at the cut that he remembered her cutting. He remembered his blood spilling across his hand, the warmth of the red liquid forming a small puddle on his hand, and then she had licked it, her pink tongue reaching the warm, fresh blood. His heart fluttered at the mere thought of her touching him, of licking his blood. He looked at his hand, and then sighed, wondering how he could have gotten caught up in the world of dreaming, just like a human. This time, he focused on the work that had to be done and he sorted through all of the horrible paperwork that he had to do.

* * *

Hiro was almost finished, just adding a few more ingredients. He started chopping up some stuff for the soup with a very sharp knife, when his grip slipped and the knife sliced through his right hand. He hissed as pain flooded through his hand, and he looked at the deep cut that he had accidentally made. He had sliced s deep cut from the bottom of his index finger diagonally across to the start of his wrist (identical to Kagome and Sesshomaru's). He gently dabbed the gash with his clothing, hoping that the blood wouldn't make too much of a mess. He quickly put a piece of cloth on it and tied it loosely, hoping that would stop the blood, at least until he could serve breakfast. He put the cut up ingredients in the soup and waited for it to boil.

* * *

Kagome laughed, as Rin told her what she would normally get up to in the castle. 

'After breakfast, can you come out to the garden with me, so we can play?' Rin asks Kagome, who smiles at her request.

'Yeah, sure. That's if Sesshomaru says it's okay.' She tells her. Rin nods and smiles back, glad that Kagome was going to say here for a while. Then they were interrupted by someone walking into the room. Kagome looked up and saw Hiro walking into the room, carrying a tray of two bowls of deliciously smelling soup.

'Mmm.' Kagome said, smelling the lovely aroma. Hiro smiles at her and Kagome notices a piece of cloth wrapped around his right hand

'Oh, did you hurt yourself?' Kagome asks, as he sets the tray down to her and Rin. Hiro blushes after she asks him that and he nods.

'Yes, but it's only a small cut. Nothing to worry about.' He says, starting to leave the room. But the cloth around his hand comes loose and falls to the wooden floor. The cloth, Kagome could see, was soaked in blood, the huge puddle of red stained into the white cloth that was now on the floor. Kagome gets up, ignoring the pain, and picks up the bloodied cloth.

'That much blood doesn't come out of a 'small cut'.' She tells him, raising her eyebrow. He blushes again, and hides his hand behind his back.

'No, it doesn't. But it's nothing for you to worry about, Miss Kagome.' He tells her, trying to reassure her, but it fails miserably. She walks over to him and grabs his hand, careful of his deep cut. When she looks at it, her heat stops beating, maybe for a second, maybe longer. Because, what she sees, is the exact same cut as on her own hand. She gasped, and gripped his hand tighter. He winced, and wondered what the matter was. She tried to think, tried to figure some thoughts out. But she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but look at the cut, and then at him. It was him. She had found him. He was the one that was in her dreams; he was the man she had dreamed about all this time. Her heart started to beat, and very fast, as Kagome and Hiro looked into each other's eyes. Kagome was wondering if he knew that she was the one with the same cut while Hiro was wondering if Kagome was feeling okay, the look in her eyes made him question.

Kagome's eyes glanced at him and then at the cut on his hand. She dropped his hand and ran out of the room, ignoring all of the pain, and into the one in which she had woken up in. She stood with her back against the door, breathing heavily. Oh god, was that really him? It had to be, he had the same cut on his hand and everything. She could barely think, so many thoughts were running through her mind. Had he seen her cut, had he realised that they were the ones that shared the same dream. Oh, what was she going to do? She felt too dizzy to think, felt too light headed again. Great, she had just figured out who the person in her dreams was, and now she was going to pass out. She stood away from the door and tried to go to the bed, hoping that a lie down would help. But as she got halfway to the bed, her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the floor. (I know she's collapsing a lot but I need her to be unconscious for what happens next, okay?)

Sesshomaru walked out of his study and closed the door. He hadn't managed to do a lot of work, but still, a few pages were okay. He walked along the corridor, the glorious sun blazing down in the sky and reflecting on his silvery hair. He thought about what he should do now, but figured that he might as well check on the priestess, and see how she felt and talk to her about where she should go. He walked into the room where he could smell the soup, and saw Rin looking confused and the chef, Hiroji, looking even more confused. There were two bowls of soup on the table, but neither Rin nor Hiroji were eating.

'Where's the miko?' He asked Rin, his emotionless eyes meeting her normally happy ones. She smiled at him and looked back at Hiroji.

'Um…she, uh, went back to her room, Lord Sesshomaru.' She tells him, wondering if the two of them could ever be together, due to the fact that Hiroji now had the same cut on his hand as Sesshomaru. Had she thought that Hiroji was the one that she loved? No, Kagome, it's Sesshomaru! She wanted to scream, but she knew she had to keep her mouth shut, until they finally figured it out. Sesshomaru nodded at Rin and looked at Hiroji, who just stood there, confused. Sesshomaru left the room and walked to the one that he had put her in. He knocked but there was no answer. He wondered if she was asleep already, but the thought seemed unlikely. He gently opened the door and looked around. He caught a whiff of her scent and looked down on the floor, where her unconscious body lay. He strode into the room and bent down beside her, hearing her breathe shallowly made him reassured, but not much. He picked her up from the floor and put her on the bed, her hair around her head like a halo and her body seemed limp. He wondered if she was ill, and what had made her collapse, when he noticed something on her left hand. It was a line, a cut, going from her index finger to the bottom of her palm. His heart fluttered and thoughts raced through his mind, questions and wonders quizzing him. Was it her? Was she the one in his dreams? She couldn't be, but why was the evidence so clear. There was only one question left in his mind as he gazed on her.

Could it be?

**Hmm, bit of a hard chapter. First of all, I want Kagome's suspicion to be on Hiro and Sesshomaru to know that Kagome was the one. Just to make things clear, okay? Sorry if Rin was OOC, but she's going to be more OOC in the next few chapters. I hope you all like it! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moving on quickly, YAY, my 7****th**** chappie!! XD WOOT:P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, god am I getting tired of saying that :(**

Previously:

_There was only one question left in his mind as he gazed on her._

_Could it be?_

* * *

He couldn't breathe properly; it was like trying to breathe through a sieve, as he looked down at her hand. Oh God, was it her? Was she the woman? She couldn't be, he would know if it were her. But then again, everything added up if it were her. The meeting at the well, the continuous thoughts of her, even her soft touch as he held her cut hand sent shivers down his spine. She just lay there, unknowing to what he had just found out. Should he wake her, tell her it was him, he was the one she had been looking for at he well. He thought about it, stroking a piece of hair out of her face, when she started waking up. He panicked, jumping away from the girl who opened her eyes to see a very surprised Sesshomaru.

'S-Sesshomaru?' She said, rising her head up from the bed and looking at him in confusion. The held each others gaze for a second, before Sesshomaru broke it.

'You, uh, collapsed.' He told her, hiding his right hand behind his back. He wasn't ready to tell her yet, wasn't sure what she would say. He had only just found out that she was the woman that had been in his dreams and the one he's kissed in them, but facing her now, knowing that, made him…well, shy around her. Kagome wondered what was wrong with Sesshomaru, his expression different than normal. She sat up fully, aware of her head aching, as well as her foot and her ribs, but she continued to look at the guy in front of her.

'Um…thank you.' She said, scratching the back of her head, embarrassed that he has been there twice for her. He saw her blushing and decided it would be better to leave her for a while, to think some things over. He nodded at her and left the room, walking back to his own.

He shut the door behind him and breathed in relief. Being that close to her had made his heart beat non stop, making him worried in case he did something he would regret. He wanted to tell her, wanted to explain his feelings for her, but he was still getting over the shock that it was the miko, the woman that was always with his stupid half brother, and now she was free of him, he still couldn't just tell her that she was the one that he dreamed about, she was the reason why he would do such things, like dream. He sighed again, wondering what to do about the whole situation. Should he tell her? He kept thinking that over and over again, but the answer was still unclear to him. He walked away from the door and over to the desk. He tried to think clearly about what to do, but he couldn't, he could only think of her, her beauty, the feelings she made him feel and her soft touch. No, he shook his head. He couldn't think that. This was the Miko we were talking about, how could he talk about her like that? Hadn't she like his stupid half brother? Wait, they had had a fight, hadn't they? So maybe he should let her stay here, since she can't get back to her home, in the future, and she won't go back to Inuyasha. The mere thought of the woman he supposedly loved staying in his house made him want to smile, but he was still confused about what to do.

* * *

She was too confused to get up and go after him. She wanted to, to go and ask him how long she is allowed to stay, but she figured he might not want her to come after him. She sighed and laid back down on the bed, thinking about Hiro. Was it really him? Was he the one that she dreamed about every night? She was so confused, she wanted to scream. But she thought about asking him, straight up. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? She closed her eyes, trying to think of what to do. Should she ask him? Should she just stay quiet? Oh god, what should she do? As she laid there, images of Hiro's cut started to pass through her mind. It couldn't hurt if she asked him, about the cut and the dreams. She opened her eyes and got up, slowly walking out of the room. It was getting dark, the grey sky hovering over the land and the moon high up in the sky. Kagome looked at it for a second; remembering the bright illuminate moon in her dreams, and walked into the room she had been in with Rin and Hiro. When she opened the door, she saw Hiro preparing dinner. Had she been unconscious for a long time? She started to think about it but then she heard someone call her name.

'Miss Kagome?' Hiro said, walking over to her. She looked at him, and then smiled weakly. He blushed but tried to hide it.

'Hey, uh, Hiro.' She said, trying not to look him in the eye. She felt shy about asking him, but she knew that she had to. 'Can I, uh, ask you something?' She asks him. He looks at her and tilts his head, wondering what she wanted to ask him.

'Yes, of course.' He told her. Kagome took a deep breath and look at his hand, that he had covered a white cloth over.

'How did you…get that cut?' She asked him, looking at him. He was confused, why did she want to know something like that?

'I cut it whilst making your breakfast.' He told her simply, smiling and glad that it wasn't something more serious. But Kagome just stood there, looking at him after he had told her how he had cut his hand.

'A…Are you sure? You didn't, uh, wake up with it or anything?' She asks him, confused as to whether or not Hiro was the one that she had dreamed about. She had though he was, but by him shaking his head to her question, it seems she was wrong.

'No, I'm sure. Are you feeling alright, Miss Kagome?' He asks her. She looks at him and gives him a nod, before looking down at the floor. Only one more question to ask him to see whether or not he was the one.

'And uh, one more question. Do you…uh, have any weird dreams?' She asks him, still looking at the floor. She didn't see his confused look, but she heard the confusion in his voice.

'No, I don't. Are you sure you're okay?' He asks her, looking worried for Kagome. She looks at him and gives him a frail smile.

'Uh…I'm fine, don't worry about me. I, uh, need you to tell Sesshomaru that I've left, I need to…' She tells him, her stomach tightening as she walks out of the room, leaving the cook very confused.

Why had she done that? Now he must think that she's weird or something. More importantly, she had found out that Hiro wasn't the one that was in her dreams. Her stomach dropped as she felt angry that he wasn't, angry that she wouldn't ever find the man she truly loved. She felt so unhappy, wanting to cry because she had gotten her hopes up, after thinking that she had finally found the man that felt as she felt, thought as she thought, loved how she loved. Now she just felt so…empty. She realised that staying here, in this castle, would only make her more miserable, after thinking that she could find the man in her dreams. She walked along the corridor, passing her room. She didn't want to go in here, or go to sleep. The thought of seeing his face, but never meeting him, make her feel miserable. She didn't want to dream about him, if she couldn't' meet him in real life, talk to him, touch him…kiss him. How could she have thought that it could have been Hiro, maybe he's not even real?

But, if he wasn't real, then why would she have the cut on her hand. As she carried on walking, she looked at the cut. The red flesh on the gash made the thoughts of her dream come into her head. He had been so close to her, made her feel so many things that she had never felt before. How could she live through her life, trying to find him, if he's not real? She decided it would be better to leave, to go home. But she couldn't, the well hadn't let her go back home, so now she was stuck here, in this place, for god knows how long. She carried on walking along the corridor, occasionally passing a servant, and then she got to the stairs that led down onto the huge grounds. She took a last look at the castle, remembering how safe she had felt here, the dreams she had had, before walking down the stairs and into the huge woods surrounding Sesshomaru's castle. She wasn't going to think about the dreams anymore, not if it was going to make her feel like this, everytime she thought he was real, was there for her, he was gone, leaving her.

As Kagome walked through the forest, Sesshomaru was debating in his head whether or not to tell Kagome about the cut on his hand, about how the one on hers must be connected to him, by the dream that they were meant to be together. He had never thought about the Miko like that, but thinking over his dreams, now that he had seen Kagome's cut, all the pieces seemed to fit. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

'Enter.' He simply said, raising his head from his hands which he had held it in, whilst thinking about her. He looked at the door as the cook, Hiroji, walked in.

'Uh, Lord Sesshomaru.' He says, walking into the Lord's room. Sesshomaru looks at the cook, as he looked confused.

'What is it?' Sesshomaru asks him, in his usual cold tone. Hiro looks at his Lord, and then at the floor.

'Miss Kagome told me to tell you that she has left, and that she needed to leave.' He tells him. Sesshomaru straightens up in his chair, the mention of the miko, and her departure awakening him from his senses.

'She's…left?' Sesshomaru asks Hiro, making sure he heard right, although there was no problem with his hearing, he hoped that he was wrong, that she hadn't left. But the cook simply nodded at him, bowing his head at his Lord. When he rose his head back up, he saw Lord Sesshomaru looking worried.

'You're Lord? Is there something the matter?' He asks, wondering what was wrong. Sesshomaru hardly ever showed any emotion, so why would he be doing it now, in front of a servant.

'I…I need to go after her.' He says, jumping up from his desk and running out of the door. Hiro just stood there, confused and wondering what was wrong.

How could she do this, leave him, when he had found out that it was her that he loved, that it was her he dreamed about. Why hadn't he asked her earlier, about the dreams, instead of the emotions take over him and walk out of her room. If he had known she would have left, he would have showed her his cut, the one identical to hers. But another question settled in his mind. Why would she leave, why now? Had something happened? Had she had enough? But where would she go? The well didn't work and she had no where else to go. What if she tried going back to her home again, back to the future? He would never see her again, never be able to tell her about the dreams that he had, and how he had found out that she was the one for him and he was the one for her. He only hoped that she hadn't gone too far, and that he wasn't too late.

**Sorry if it's too short. But the next chapter, which I am afraid to say is the last, is going to be longer and more detailed. Last chapter up very soon! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**8****th**** chapter but alas, my last! Well, in this story anyways. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I've loved each and every review, because I didn't know whether or not to carry on after chapter 2, but I'm glad that I did! Hmm, I'm babbling now, again, I hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, and a special thanks to these reviewers! **

**Shadowblade-tara, Bluemiko, Demonfang73, Sayurigirl, YashasGypsyRose, Kandy123654, Avril InuYoukai, the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07, Lindajrjt, 43inuasha, Karropp, Chii576 and kzb637!! WHEW! Thank you so much! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters, but I am currently holding Sesshomaru hostage in my room if any girls would like to do ANYTHING to him, lol, be my guest!! MWAHAHAHAHA…XD**

Previously:

* * *

He hoped he was right, and that she was heading to the well, but then he hoped he was wrong about her going back to her time. If he couldn't find her, he would never be able to tell her that it was him that was in her dreams and it was her that was in his. He was flying now, on his little cloud, flying over the thousands of trees below him. He was scanning the ground, hoping to catch her scent, or see her running through the deep forest. But he couldn't, and realising that made his stomach drop and his heart skip beats. He knew that he only had one chance, to tell her, before she's gone, before she leaves him behind, and he knew that he could never see her again, if she decided to go home. And that is why Sesshomaru sped up, whizzing past the blurring green and browns beneath him, and going straight to the well that he remembered meeting her, if only he had figured it out then.

Kagome wasn't going to cry, what did she have to cry about? Getting her hopes up and trying to find the man in her dreams? No, that wasn't it. It was the thought that even after all that, she still wished that he was real, and that he would find her and comfort her and…well, kiss her. He wanted his kisses, wanted his touch, wanted his warmth, but she wondered if any of that was real. As she was running, well kind of fast limping, she thought to herself, is the well working? After running through the forest, would it even work? Then she got this feeling, deep inside of her, telling her that it was working, and it will let her go home, that all she had to do was get to it before the sunrise, when darkness is shut away by the beautiful lights that are cast upon the once dark sky, and then she can go home, and be safe, and not have to worry about anything in this era ever again. But that was proving a bit too difficult due to Kagome's injuries slightly hurting as she put pressure on them.

'Come on Kagome, just a little further.' She told herself, hoping to bring some comfort to her situation. She knew it couldn't be much further, but it felt like she had been running for hours instead of minutes. She wondered what was going to happen once she got back home, she couldn't just pretend about all of the dreams, or the guy in them, but she knew that she had to try to forget, to try and stop believing in something so stupid. But how had it come to this, to believing something that someone said to her and thinking that it was love, a word so small that made her heart flutter but then stop, remembering the feelings she had felt, the future she might have had with that one guy, the one that made her heart beat faster with burning passion but cool her down like ice. He was that one special person that she felt was part of her, and knowing that he's probably just some fantasy she made up, made it feel like part of her was missing, like her soul.

'No, stop thinking about it, about him.' She told herself, hoping to calm her nerves but her mind was full of thoughts of him, but she wanted to stop, to cease thinking about him and to get the thoughts of him out of her head so that when she returns home, she won't have to think about it anymore. But then, part of her wanted to think about him, about all the feelings she felt when she was in her own little 'dream world' and they talked, and listening, and got closer, sharing body heat and their lips…but thinking about that made her only more upset. How could she trust this feeling, something so strong, with such an unbreakable force, without getting hurt? She thought of that, of not wanting to get hurt by wanting to be free of temptation, of wanting to think about him even though it would only bring her more pain. How could she do that? And that's why tears suddenly started to fall as she slowly ran through the thick forest.

Was he too late? He had sniffed the air more than once, just to be sure, and the scent told him that no one had come here for a few hours at least. So she hadn't come yet, and he sighed, thanking the gods that he still had a chance, but the question was, was he going to take it? Of course he was, this was the woman he loved with his mind, body and soul, and he wasn't going to let her go so easily, not without a fight. This strong feeling, the one that made his insides somehow spark at the thought that the woman he loved is slipping through his fingers with every second, he just wished that she could see it, that he was the one that she was looking for. But love never acted in a simple way, did it? He thought about that word: love. It had so many meanings, but only had one true one. And his one true love was the miko, Kagome. He continued to lean against the bark of a nearby tree, looking around to see whether she was coming, if he could smell her scent, but nothing, just fresh water from a stream nearby and the strong smell of the flowers and trees. He closed his eyes, for a second of reassurance, and was once again pulled into the deep dark world of his dreams.

How far was it now? She thought to herself, wondering how much further it was. She didn't know how long she had been running for, and didn't know exactly how far it was to get to the well, from Sesshomaru's home, but various places looked familiar, villages, clearings, streams. Yes, she had been somewhere around here, somewhere before. She couldn't remember it exactly, but it was faint, so faint it bugged her, but it was still there in her memory, the slight shapes and colours and smells. She stopped her running and bent down and put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily, resting for a few seconds. Around her were familiar places, but she couldn't remember actually _being_ there. She leant against a nearby tree, trying to catch her breath. Why hadn't she taken a drink before running away? Her throat was so dry and her tongue felt dried up. But she swallowed and focused on trying to regain her strength so that she could look for the well. She could ask for directions, but the last village she saw was about 10 minutes back, and she had already forgotten which was she had ran, clearing and paths running everywhere. She stood there, and closed her eyes, her breathing slowly getting back to normal. But once she closed her eyes, it was pitch black, but a comforting black, one that made her remember what was to come, and even through she dreaded being tormented when she woke up, she had to see his face, just one more time, even though she would never remember it when she woke. So she took it, the darkness, as it overwhelmed her and she was falling, ever so slowly, back into her peaceful land, in her mind, in that sacred place…with him.

_He was there, waiting for her. Who knows how long he had been standing there, but he straightened up when he saw her approaching. The look in his eyes made her feel somehow guilty. Why? Why would she feel guilty?_

'_How long have you waited?' She asked him, walking over to him, her footsteps crunching on the ground. He straightened up even more and stopped leaning against the tree. _

'_It doesn't matter, you're here now.' He tells her, drawing closer. She looked up into his eyes, the ones that sent shivers down her spine. He gave her such a reaction that she loved seeing him, loved the feeling he gave on her. He come closer to her, looking at her with his delicate eyes as hers darted across his face, wondering what he was going to do. He was burning up, the mere thought of getting close to her made his temperature soar, but he kept his cool, like all those other times he had been with her. As they stood facing each other, she tried to hide her blushing whilst he tried to stop himself from launching on her and kissing her soft lips._

'_I…I'm sorry.' She said, gazing up into his eyes. His features instantly changed to confused. _

'_Why are you sorry?' He asked her, wondering why she was apologizing. She looked down at the floor, unnerved by his gaze but he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up so that he could look her in the eyes. _

'_Because…because I don't deserve someone like you.' She whispered, a slight breeze coming between them, sweeping both her and his hair. He was even more confused now. Did she think he was better than her, that he was higher than her? What was she thinking? _

'_Listen to me, don't you ever say something like that again, okay? If anyone was to say that, it should be me, I don't deserve you.' He tells her, giving her a faint smile which he got in return._

'_I'm being serious, you're a demon and I'm not, doesn't that make you deserve someone better than me?' She says, trying hard not to let a tear fall from her glistening eyes. He tilted his head and looked at her intensely, wondering where all of this was coming from. Did she really think that the demon-human thing would come between them? They were meant to be together, and that's what he planned._

'_I don't care about that, or anything, just for you to be in my arms forever, and to never let go.' He tells her. She smiles at him and he leans in, still holding onto her chin, and kisses her. The immediate passion sent through their lips made both of them shiver in excitement as they locked lips. The craze of each other's taste, of their touch and their warmth, they both deepened the innocent kiss, coming closer together and holding each other in their arms, her arms around the back of his neck and his around the bottom of her back. They let each other's tongue enter each other's mouths and cherish the moment they were making. He ran his hands through her silky black hair as she ran her hands over his chest, the feeling of fine hairs underneath. As they kissed, he smiled at her and she smiled back, still closing her eyes and running her hands over his athletic figure, with the feeling of toned muscles beneath her fingers. He triumphed in his mind and casually slipped his hands along her waistline, loving the feeling of her soft skin against his. But something was wrong. Why was she doing this? She started to come out of her romantic thoughts, after being swept away by him, she started to remember what it was going to be like when she woke up. It was only going to be harder for her, harder to get over him, even if her were real. She managed to untangle her hands and release him, and he stood there, shocked at her movements away from him._

'_What's the matter?' He asked her, wondering if she was feeling okay. But she couldn't look him in the eyes, instead she traced her lips with her fingers, where he had touched them with his own lips. _

'_I…I can't do this.' She tells him, still not looking him in the eyes. Again, he tilted his head._

'_Is this because of the demon/human thing? Because I honestly don't care about that, all I care about is you, and that's why…' He started to say, trying to reassure her, but she stopped him._

'_No, it's not about that. I just…I can't have my heart broken once it's been fixed…I'm sorry.' She says, turning away from him, but he snapped out and grabbed her wrist with his hand. She felt the power and strength behind his grip and knew that he was only grasping her but it was still a powerful grip._

'_Don't run away. Nothing good ever comes from running away.' He whispers to her, mad at the thought that she wanted to get away from him, and also upset. She looked at his grip on her, and then into his eyes. She saw such emotion, such passion, such…such sadness. His eyes…they looked so familiar, like she had looked into them before, but not in a dream. But where? Where could she have seen them from? She tried to open her mind to try and find someone, someone with the same eyes, but she felt the sensation of being pulled underwater, like she had just jumped into a lake and the tiny currents of fast running water was carrying her, tugging her deeper under the deep dark blue. But there was no colour, no sound, no…anything. The clearing they were in was slowly warped out, like a fading image, the trees the bushes the grass. She saw him disappearing too, the look of confusion in his eyes made her heart flip. What was happening? This had never happened before, so why now? And that was her last thought before she was dragged deeper, further._

She awoke in a panic, as though she was still being tugged by the currents, but there was nothing, just the surroundings she had been in before going of to sleep. She had fallen down against the tree, sleeping at the base of the tree, her breathing was all that filled the empty silence apart from the occasional bird chirping. She got up slowly and tried to think about her dream. It had been different to any dream she had had, and it worried her and made her wonder what it could mean. Why had it all gone warped like that? She wondered. But no answer came to her, no explanation, nothing. She stood there, looking around as though someone will jump out and scare her, before setting off again, heading into the forest before her, hoping that she would get to the well soon.

He was worried, confused and anxious. What had it been about? Why had it all gone weird? Does it mean that his chance has gone, that he'll never get to see her again? He was worried about that, about not seeing her again to tell her about his love, his cut and his dreams. Had she gone through the well whilst he had been asleep? He sniffed the air again, but it still smelt the same as before he had gone to sleep. He got up off of the floor, which somehow he had fell on after sleeping against the tree, and looked around once more. Nothing, not even a wild animal. He looked over at the well, which was still undisturbed and wondered how long the miko was going to be. He sighed and wondered if it really was over, the chance. But then his nose caught a smell, something sweet and innocent and pure. It had to be her, and she was coming straight out of the trees in front of him. She came out of the trees and bushes and stopped still, looking at Sesshomaru as he stood there, near the well, watching her. There was silence, all around them and between them. Even though it was only a few meters between them, it felt like miles, kilometres.

'But….but….you?' She said, gazing at him with pure confusion. He just looked back at her, wondering what to say, how to tell her. So he just stood there, holding her gaze as she looked at him, and then nodded silently, still watching for a reaction.

Thoughts were whizzing through her head at 100 mph but she couldn't think, could speak, and couldn't stop opening her mouth to say something, but then close it again wondering what to say to him. What could she say to him? He was the man that was in dreams; it all comes to her now. His face, his clothes, his touch, his kiss, how could she have ignored all of the main signs? She had met him at the well, but chose to ignore the obvious signs, and then she had taken her to his place because she had injured herself and she still didn't notice anything. God! How could she have been so stupid? He had been in front of her the whole time, yet she hadn't noticed, hadn't even thought that it could be him. She stepped forward, wanting to get closer to him, to feel his warmth to make sure, but she stopped. How could she just go along with him being that man of her dreams, her one true love, when he's Lord Sesshomaru, a demon? He saw her hesitating and decided to make it easier for both of them, by walking over to her, as they stood in the middle of the clearing. She saw, on his hand, a cut, the one that she had on her other hand. So that completed it, he was the one, he was her love and she was his.

'How long have you waited?' She asked him as he drew closer to her.

'It doesn't matter, you're here now.' He tells her, coming closer and shortening the distance between them. She stopped breathing for a second, remembering this was how the dream had gone, that dream that she had only just had. She gasped and he watched as she glanced at him.

'This…this was in the dream, the one I had just had.' She told him, looking nervous. He smiled at her as he stood in front of her, the clod breeze passing them as they looked into each other's eyes.

'I know.' He told her, before leaning down and kissing her gently on her soft velvety lips. They were both surprised at his sudden affection, but Kagome quickly recovered and closed her eyes and returned his kiss. It was like it had been in the dream, the tension slipping away and the passion and desire coming over them as they kissed longer and deeper, as thought both of them had wanted to do it for ages, which they had.

After a few moments, both Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped, to get some air into their lungs. They looked at each other and smiled, as they held each other in their arms.

'I…I'm glad that it's you.' She tells him, snuggling into his chest. He smiled at her and strokes her hair, the soft velvet running through his hand and he closed his eyes, remembering how it had felt in his dream, but it felt even better to do it for real. But as they stood there, Sesshomaru noticed another scent, a familiar one. He pulled Kagome to him, being all protective and everything and watched as a small figure come out of the forest. Sesshomaru and Kagome turned to see little Rin coming out of the deep forest, and were shocked at her presence.

'W…what are you doing out here Rin?' Kagome asked the little girl, who just gave her a smile.

'I wondered how long it would take for you two to realise who the people in your dreams were.' She said, looking at Sesshomaru and then at Kagome, who both looked confused.

'What do you mean, Rin?' Sesshomaru asked her holding onto Kagome. Rin walked towards them and looked up at them with her big eyes.

'I…I don't want you to be mad at me, but I found a demon out in the forest around Lord Sesshomaru's castle, and I found out that she was a dream demon. She could make dreams for people to make them realise stuff, or think things over. And I asked her to make a dream for Lord Sesshomaru, to let him find the one that he truly loved, which was Kagome.' She told them, gazing up at them and giving them a slight smile. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were too shocked at her words to say anything. 'I know you might be mad, but I wanted to do something for Lord Sesshomaru, and I hope that he's happy now.' She looks at Sesshomaru, who looks at Kagome and then at the little girl.

'You…you made us have those dreams?' He asks Rin, who nods at her master, still unsure if he was happy or angry. Then Sesshomaru smiled and walked over to little Rin, kneeled down and looked her in the eyes.

'Thank you, so much, Rin.' He said. Rin smiled and put her arms around his neck, giving him a hug before letting go and smiling at Kagome.

'I didn't want to tell you in case you left here and never come back.' She told the priestess, who just smiled at her and gave her a hug.

'Hey, thanks a lot for what you did.' Kagome whispers into Rin's ear as they hug, before pulling away. Kagome saw Sesshomaru looked at her and she smiled.

'I'm glad that I didn't go back.' She told him. He smiles at her and walks over to her, kissing her slightly in the lips. And all three walk away from the well, leaving memories, thoughts and dreams, and heading back up to Sesshomaru's castle, where, for once, they had no dreams with the other one because they were in each other's arms.

**Aw, I do hope you like this last chapter and I am sorry if you don't like the ending. I got an idea from a review about Rin's part in the story and I wanted to end it like that. If you liked this story, please check out my new Inuyasha story, called Free? because otherwise I might just delete it. Again I hope you have liked this story! XD**


End file.
